(Dragon) Baby Mine
by StBridget
Summary: When he can't sleep, Steve talks to his unborn children. 2 chapters, one for Matt, one for Steffie, both posted. Dragon verse. MPREG.
1. Matt

**Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.  
**

 **A/N-another little exploration of Steve's bond with his unborn children, and his psychic abilities. One chapter for Matt, one for Steffie.**

Danny's tossing and turning woke Steve, again. Danny was six months pregnant, and it was getting hard for him to get comfortable. Plus, the baby was very active—just like Danny, Steve loved to point out—and seemed to be unable to tell time. "Doesn't it ever sleep?" (Sorry, he—Danny would correct when Steve would remind him it was going to be a boy, according to Steve at least. The baby was too active for the doctors to tell. "I know, I know, just like me," Danny would say when Steve went to point it out.) So, sleepless nights were becoming common for both of them. "Better get used to it," Danny would say when Steve complained that Danny's restlessness was keeping him up.

Steve wrapped his arms around Danny and kissed the back of his husband, partner, and soulmate's neck. "Can't sleep?"

"No, Steven, I'm up at 3 am by choice," Danny retorted. "Of course I can't sleep! I'm carrying around a beach ball, and it keeps kicking me! I'd like to see you try to sleep like this!"

Steve placed his hand on Danny's belly. "Here, let me see what I can do."

"Nothing, unless you can get it—sorry, him—to go to sleep," Danny grumbled.

"Maybe I can." He started rubbing soothing circles on Danny's belly and talking to it. "Hey, buddy, settle down and go to sleep, okay? You're keeping your daddies up." Steve continued talking in a low voice, murmuring soothing phrases. He closed his eyes and concentrated, reaching out with his mind, concentrating on the baby's heartbeat, picturing its little cocoon in Danny's belly. Steve felt a tiny consciousness touch his mind, and he projected sleepy thoughts. He swore he felt a tiny yawn as the baby settled down, and the consciousness faded to a dull hum, like white noise in the background.

Danny was yawning, too. Steve laid another gentle kiss on his neck as Danny slipped into what seemed to be a restful sleep, for now. Steve continued talking to the baby as they both slept.

"You're going to be quite a handful," he whispered, knowing the baby could at least sense him, if not "hear", per se. "You're going to have Danno's energy, and his habit of talking constantly. You're not going to be afraid of anything. Danno's going to say you rush into everything without thinking, just like me. You're also going to be stubborn—no one's going to make you do anything you don't want to. Danno's going to say you got the best of him and the worst of me, but I think the stubbornness comes from him." Steve paused and smiled to himself. He could just hear Danny's rant on the topic. Then he continued. "You're also going to be brave and fiercely loyal, just like Danno. You're not going to let anybody get away with hurting the ones you love."

Steve yawned, feeling the pull of sleep encouraging him to join his husband and son in slumber. He gave a final pat to Danny's belly. "Night, little one. I love you." Steve swore he felt a burst of love as he drifted into unconsciousness.


	2. Steffie

**Ch. 2-Steffie  
**

Steve sat in the nursery, hands across his seven-month pregnant body, humming a lullaby to the baby in his belly. Everything he read said babies could sense the music while in-vitro, but Steve knew it was more than that. He could _feel_ his child—his daughter—and _feel_ her react to his singing. She was content now, sleepy, dozing in her daddy's stomach. Steve could go back to sleep now that she had, but he stayed where he was, rocking slowly in the rocking chair, and started talking to his unborn child.

"You're going to be quite the heartbreaker," Steve said, "with Danno's blue eyes and blonde curls and my height. You're going to drive Danno—and me, too—crazy with all the boys you bring home. You're going to bring home some doozies, too, like the one whose brother we arrested in a drug bust." Steve knew this wasn't just a hypothetical—knew this would actually be the case—could see the boy's face now. "You'll find your soulmate, though, just like your daddies did. I can't tell you about him—or her, for that matter"—the details were hazy, Steve just knew Steffie's soulmate was out there, somewhere, and it'd be a long road, but they'd find each other—"but there's someone out there for you."

"You and your brother are going to have a special bond. He'll do anything for you, and you'll do anything for him. You're going to drive him crazy with your overprotectiveness, and he'll do the same for you. I can just see you staring down anybody who tries to bully him." Steve chuckled. She would, too, he knew—more than once. Matt wouldn't like having a girl fight his battles for him, but he'd be proud of her fierce loyalty.

"You're going to be a hothead, like Danno, but you won't be vocal like him and your brother. You'll certainly have your opinions. You'll take after Danno in that, you just won't tell the world"—unlike Danny, Steve thought. "You'll get your point across, though. Danno'll say you have 'faces', like me," and won't that drive him crazy, Steve thought with another chuckle. "

"You won't be as energetic as Danno and your brother," Steve continued. "You'll be calmer, more contained, like me. In fact, except for Danno's coloring, you'll take after me a lot more than Danno, just like Matt takes after Danno more."

"You'll be stubborn, though," Steve added. "Maybe the most stubborn of us all. You'll definitely convince us that two kids—three with Grace—is enough. More than enough, sometimes." More chuckles. "We'll love you though, more than life itself, just like your brother and sister."

Steffie was dead to the world now, Steve's thoughts just background noise. It was time for him to sleep, too. He patted his belly and gave her a mental kiss, feeling his love for her reflected back at him. "Good night, little one. See you soon." With that, Steve padded back to bed, settling in next to his husband, letting his, Danny's, and the baby's heartbeats send him off to dreamland.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I haven't forgotten the pet verse! Just haven't had any ideas solidify. Working on it, though!


End file.
